Lord William Redhood
Backstory He had a very common childhood with his mother, a sweet and warm woman. Well, at least his childhood was as common as possible for a kid born in a post-apocalyptic world, which involves starting to work at just the age of eight. His home island, located near Orleans, had something around 100 inhabitants, so no one there could be lazy. His first office was, of course, extremely simple, he had only to collect a few baskets of fruit a day, and for this he had the help of a girl two years older named Sara. At first this made him completely angry, putting someone older to guide him only demonstrated that the other villagers did not trust him. However, as time passed, they developed a deep friendship. Both became the heart of the village, seeing those lovely smiles filled the heart with any with joy and made everyone a little more optimistic about the future. Obviously this lasted a short time, after all we are not living in a fairy tale. On his tenth birthday, the island received a 'loving' visit from the Federation. Even Snowdin himself, at the time the ruler of Arcadia, was present. William did not quite understand what was happening, his mother argued arduously with the king while all the villagers watched apprehensively, some even sought their weapons; powerful enough to deal with the feeble monsters who walked the island, but merely primitive in the face of the Navy's military power. If he does not know the last governor, which is only likely if he has been born in recent times, he is not a man with the reputation of being very patient, and this proved true when, as the woman tried to argue, he struck her down with an Ancient Relic that was always by his side. The other villagers would never hold their peace in such a barbarity, the news that Your Majesty killed an innocent person would spread like embers in the forest, so they were all shut up by force, as were the unlucky sailors who witnessed the scene. It was in this agreeable setting in which William received the news that Snowdin was, in fact, his father, and that he was bound to be his successor. One can imagine that it is not an easy task to live with a man who killed all those you love in order to maintain a good image, and it is even harder to accept the fact that he is your father. William never called him that way, and let us agree he had good reason for it. But the king never endeavored to understand such reasons and always punished him when he was summoned in some manner which he considered to be offensive. Oh yes, the punishments ... during the period in which was described by him as a luxurious captivity, he was forced to learn everything about our planet, as well as to go through countless and stormy training to improve his physical and mental capacity. However, no matter how hard he tried to impress, the king was never fully satisfied and inflicted ever more severe punishments which, according to him, were of paramount importance for the development of his son. Several scars were made on the boy's body, especially on his chest and back, places where they were easier to conceal from the media. It was strictly forbidden to have prolonged communication with someone other than his father, just say 'good morning' and still have to be low-headed, absolutely no one could ever suspect anything. I believe that there are one or two pedagogists who would disagree with their teaching methods, but it is undeniable that the results were exceptional, just look at their offspring these days. I would say they were exceptional too. Why? Well, after little more than a decade training his successor, Snowdin was eventually killed by it. Make no mistake, Will did not act while the king slept or something, it would be an extremely cowardly tactic; the boy attacked his father with everything in the middle of one of the training sessions, this training that was being supervised by the Three Admirals. He ordered the Admirals not to interfere under any circumstances, so they could do nothing but watch their leader die at the hands of his own son. However strange it may seem, the king was not infuriated at any moment, even died with a smile on his face. From that day on, William became the official ruler of Arcadia and the bearer of the Voice. Everything became gradually simpler. Beating the one they respected the most was enough to get the appreciation of the Admirals, which helped him get the respect of Arcadia throughout the next few years. However, unlike what happened with the last two kings, Will did not earn this respect violently, after all he definitely did not want to be like his father. Its first actions were aimed at the restructuring of systems that previously guided our society, one of the priorities being the creation of the current currency, Temers. The problem is that the number of pirates has been increasing exponentially since its inception, even the Four Emperors themselves, the world's strongest pirates, have emerged after Snowdin's death, so of course there are people who link this strengthening of the opposition to the fact that William was not as firm as his predecessors. The boy does not care about the criticism, he wants to do his utmost to respect the individual rights of all the Arcadians, but the people, incited by the media, are beginning to question if this is indeed the smartest decision to make. No one knows where this will get. Appearance and Personality He is a man of intimidating countenance, his cold look causes shivers even in the most psychotic pirate and his presence always imposes itself before the chaos. His hair, as well as his iris, is as black as the night, while in contrast to this his skin is very clear, as a consequence of the low frequency with which he leaves the castle. In spite of being the most important figure of the planet, he's used to wearing very elegant robes. He prefers jackets, which are always open. You will never see William wearing shorts because, according to him, they are extremely uncomfortable. One final noteworthy feature is the fact that he' constantly found with a cigarette in hand, these are very scarce and valuable these days, but of course his influence gives him some good privileges. William is characterized by everyone who has ever talked to him as a calm and serene man. There is always an expression of tiredness on his face, a result of his not-so-simple task of leading a decaying planet, which he has not even had a chance to refuse. There is no one, at least not alive, with whom he shares some affection, the Three Admirals being the only people with whom he has recurring contact. Of course, that does not mean he's a completely boring guy, he also has his hobbies, dreams and ambitions, just does not feel comfortable enough to open up with someone. It is difficult to trust others when a large part of humanity wants your head on a tray. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: William Redhood, The King The name William has Germanic origin, being a variable of Willahelm. It is the result of the union of 'wil', whose meaning is desire, with 'helm', which means protection. Therefore, William can be interpreted as "the one who wishes to protect." Redhood has a more specific meaning. This is the surname of the lineage that, over three generations, commands the Federation and, consequently, the whole Arcadia and even the Navy itself. Little is known about them, only that, in some way, such a family shares the same power, of unknown origin, that is passed on when the current user perishes. Origin: Welcome to Arcadia Gender: Male Age: Of course, such personal information is not of public knowledge, but he appears to be somewhere around his mid to late thirties. Classification: Human, Noble, King of Arcadia, World Leader Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: He was born on an unknown island, where he lived for several years alongside his mother. Eye Color: Dark Hair Color: Dark Values: Values order above all. Is also a very merciful king and do not spend violence in any situation. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Arcadia, The Arcadian Federation Previous Affiliation: His island, his mother Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-B physically. 5-B with his powers. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Mind Manipulation (His Majesty's Voice can control the very planet, in every sense of the word), Indomitable Will (Trained by the Lord Admiral Van Pelt himself. Unnafected by the powers of the mermaids), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Minimun temperature in Arcadia's 40 degrees celsius) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Trained by the Admirals, though he's likely inferior to them. Defeated the former World Leader with ease. Can easily break down doors with his bare hands). Planet level with powers (Controls the very planet) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can easily dodge ugandan musket and flintlock pistol shots at point-blank range, and even the weakest ones would be this fast. Ugandan weaponry's remarkably more powerful and faster than regular 18th century's, as shown when a hunter used a musket to hit a centaur, who runs at 1,800 km/h. Somehow comparable to the Admirals, and can keep up with beasts this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily crush necks and spines with grip strength alone. Can casually overpower and toss aside great wolves) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can effortlessly tear apart metal padlocks in one punch or kick, and he can trade blows with those who can harm him) Durability: At least Wall level (Resisted a punch from an admiral and got away with only a broken nose. Survived falling from the Federation's Prize, albeit he got a broken arm in the process) Stamina: Fairly high (Endured heavy training. Can fight for hours without signs of fatigue. Fought the World Leader while heavily wounded by recent punishment) Range: Standard melee range physically. Planetary with his powers. Intelligence: Genius (Knows everything there's to know about Arcadia, and learned that in a very short timeframe. Mastered many ways of combat with little repetition. Is recognized by the Ugandans as a natural, and even Van Pelt himself describes Redhood as a genius, albeit a stubborn and childish one) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses apply, but has survived situations which would kill an average human. Feats: * Overpowered the previous World Leader in hand-to-hand combat. * Survived falling from the Federation's Prize, Arcadia's tallest building. * Broke down a wooden door when still in training. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ascelin the Bloodthirsty (Camelot) Ascelin's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Welcome to Arcadia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Federation characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good Category:Mind Users Category:The Voice bearers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5